


Dating Your Teacher

by ardentmuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Banter, Dating, Fluff, Gen, Love, Science Bros, avenger!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentmuse/pseuds/ardentmuse
Summary: https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176994043156/may-i-please-request-20-with-bruce-banner





	Dating Your Teacher

Bruce was so engrossed in his work that he didn’t notice you enter the lab until he heard Tony’s overly enthusiastic greeting.

“Ah, Y/N, why might you be gracing us with your presence?” Tony asked. “Please don’t tell me you’re just here to see genius over there, unless you are trying to break my heart.”

When you simply kept walking into the room, Tony continued, “Okay, so you are trying to break my heart. Don’t worry. I can take it… come on, Y/N, please don’t ignore me.”

“Hi, Tony,” you said with an exaggerated draw as you finally arrived at Bruce’s desk. Bruce turned to greet you, simply placing a hand on your hip as you leaned down to kiss him, a pleasant little peck at gave you shivers.

“What did I say about making out in the lab?” Tony called over his shoulder, already consumed by his computer screen once one.

“Shove it, Anthony,” you returned before kissing Bruce once more. His other hand came up to hold you hip move securely, pulling you between his knees.

“Anthony, eh? You going to let your partner talk to me like that, Bruce?”

“Shove it, Anthony,” Bruce echoed as he kissed you a third time, causing you to giggle.

“Two of them. Jesus,” Tony whispered to himself.

With a flick of your head away from Tony, you returned all of your attention to Bruce. Your hands came up to stroke and pull at the hair at his neck the way you knew he liked. He smiled up at you as he ran his thumbs in circles into the flesh of your sides.

“What brings you here?” he asked quietly as to not disturb the grump on the other side of the room.

“Oh,” you called, reaching into your bag and pulling out a thick book with colored tabs sticking out on various sides. “I brought you the latest. Think you can read it by Tuesday so we can discuss it over dinner?”

“Consider it done,” he said, taking the book from your hands and placing it behind his keyboard.

“Well, I’ve got to get back to training. See you tonight?” you asked, slinging your bag back over your shoulder.

Bruce nodded as you left his hold, his hands sliding down your thighs. You turned and left the lab, offering a quick wave to Tony before shutting the door behind you.

Tony turned dramatically in his chair, allowing the metal to squeak to aid in his flare. He waited patiently for Bruce to provide him his full attention.

“Did Y/N just assign you reading?” Tony asked, his voice filled with disdain.

Bruce felt himself blushing as he picked up the book. His hands ran over the embossed title letters and down the worn spine.

“Yeah, I’m trying to learn more about Y/N’s mutation to be more supportive. We’ve made a reading list–”

“Ew, it’s like you’re dating your teacher.”

“I know, it’s so hot,” Bruce breathed, his eyes on the book and not Tony. He felt the red speed up its spread on his cheeks until his ears were burning, not sure why he actually said those words out loud.

Tony nearly spit out a laugh, “Found your kink, huh? Y/N would definitely make a pretty sexy teacher. Elbow patches and glasses and a pencil between their teeth….”

Bruce was practically on fire now, turning back to his computer to ignore Tony’s teasing.

“Now I get why you have so many PhDs. No one needs seven, Bruce. One is just fine.”

Bruce huffed and continued his work, fully sure Tony would never let him live this down. Though honestly, he wasn’t sure he cared. Your reading list was pretty hot.

**Author's Note:**

> https://ardentmuse.tumblr.com/post/176994043156/may-i-please-request-20-with-bruce-banner


End file.
